


Insurance

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Two Angels and a Nanny [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Blackmail (no follow-through), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, False Pretenses, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Hemipenes, M/M, Nanny Ashtoreth has a Penis, Other, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Gabriel has a craving for a bit more of what Nanny Ashtoreth can give him, and she is, of course, more than willing to use this desire to her and Aziraphale's advantage. Aziraphale won't let her tackle the task alone, though, and surprisingly, everyone enjoys the experience far more than expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale/Gabriel
Series: Two Angels and a Nanny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002081
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Insurance

“Well, I’ll be,” Miss Ashtoreth said under her breath as she reread the astonishing note for the third time.

It was on an ephemeral slip of parchment, the message scrawled in deep purple ink. The envelope had been waiting for her in her room at the Dowling residence, miraculously delivered directly to her bedside table.

_Demoness,_

_You are commanded to appear at the below address on the evening following receipt of this letter. Your presence and the services previously offered will be required. Any further details are classified and of a sensitive nature. Should you neglect to attend, your absence will result in immediate smiting._

_The Archangel Gabriel_

The address of a swanky London hotel was written beneath Gabriel’s neat signature along with a room number. Miss Ashtoreth shook her head and chuckled. The nerve of that pompous bastard. Pretending to be so pious and above _gross matter_ while clearly more than a little interested in sins of the flesh. Still, Miss Ashtoreth couldn’t help but be intrigued, and though she entertained a pointless debate about it in her head, she knew from the start that she wouldn’t dream of missing an opportunity like this. If the Archangel longed for a bit of recreational degradation, she was more than willing to deliver. Who was she to deny his needs? If anyone needed to be humbled, it was Gabriel, after all.

A jolt of eager, demonic anticipation danced up her spine as she packed her bag. It was the same feeling she always got while plotting a clever wile, though by no means as potent as the intense passion she felt before indulging with Aziraphale.

Thinking of Aziraphale in that moment gave her pause, and she chewed her lip before sending him a quick text message to meet her at a little café the following morning. Considering Aziraphale’s connection and history with Gabriel, it was only fair she looped him in on her plans.

* * *

“I don’t like it,” Aziraphale said, arms crossed and lips pursed. His pastry sat half-eaten on the plate in front of him.

“Aw, come on, Angel,” Crowley said, rubbing his eyes beneath his sunglasses as he groaned in frustration. “I’ve got him just where I want him. _He_ reached out to _me_ , remember? It’s foolproof! Just imagine having an unlimited miracle allowance or never needing to fill out any boring paperwork about assignments? He won’t dare to bother you again after I’ve had my way with him.” Crowley waggled his eyebrows and then pitched his voice, intoning a thick Scottish brogue. “Well, after _Nanny Ashtoreth_ has her way with him!”

Aziraphale sighed and took a sip of his hot cocoa. “It’s not that I’m against the idea _per se_ I just ... ” his bottom lip quivered. “I’m not sure I can bear the idea of you running off to be _intimate_ with him.”

Crowley snorted. “Intimate. I’m sure he just wants me to beat his arse again. Who would have thought the Archangel was a masochist?” He reached across the table to take Aziraphale’s hand. “It’s not like I’m … _cheating_. I swear I don’t lust for that prick bastard. It’s nothing more than a run-of-the-mill wile, really.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks pinkened, squirming in his seat. “Yes, but even so, it seems ... “ he floundered for a moment before repeating himself, “Well, _intimate_. And what if he’s looking for more than … discipline?”

“I can always refuse.”

“You know it’s a dangerous game. Besides the intimacy issue, what about your safety? We’re lucky we got the best of him once. Trifling with him twice … feels like, well, pushing our luck.”

Crowley waved his hand in the air. “Don’t worry, Angel. I’ll be fine! I can’t handle myself. It’s a golden opportunity. You can’t expect me to pass it up!”

“I’m not forbidding you to go, darling. I’m just not letting you go alone.” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, the corners of his lips quirking.

“But …” Crowley spluttered. “How in Heaven is that going to work? The second he sees us together the jig will be up!”

Aziraphale gave him a sly, shit-eating grin. “Not necessarily.”

* * *

Miss Ashtoreth was perched on the edge of a large wingback chair in the sitting room of an absurdly enormous hotel suite. She forced herself to slowly sip the glass of aged whiskey Gabriel had provided, instead of gulping it all down to quell her nerves. The drink was strong, and it was imperative she kept her wits about her.

Gabriel, on the other hand, threw back his third shot before refilling his glass with yet another two fingers of the brown liquid. Miss Ashtoreth wondered with scorn why he didn’t think bourbon counted as ‘gross matter,’ but making a snide comment about it might give Crowley away. The Archangel was a little hypocrite and that’s all there was to it. The thought cemented Miss Ashtoreth’s commitment to her plans for the evening at least. She was going to enjoy taking him down a peg or two.

They sat in awkward silence for a bit until Miss Ashtoreth finally spoke, “So, what exactly is it that you want from me, Archangel?”

Gabriel’s cheeks colored. He swallowed another shot, before taking a deep breath, staring resolutely into the empty glass for several moments. “Oh, you know!” He gave her a pointed look that she answered with calm silence and a neutral expression. He gave a frustrated sigh and waved his hands in the air. “More of that stuff you did before!”

“Ah, I see,” she smiled. “Have you been a naughty boy, then? In need of a bit of Nanny’s discipline? Hmm, Gabriel?”

His cheeks were quite pink now, and he shrugged, making a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

“It was a big risk for me to come here, you know, but I was curious. I’ll admit that I’m still a bit worried this is some heavenly trick to smite me. Do you have any way of ensuring my safety while I’m distracted … fulfilling your needs?” She smirked.

Gabriel snorted, incredulous. “You have my word.”

“The word of an angel is worth absolutely nothing to a demon.” She sighed. “So what’s a poor woman to do? I have to protect myself.”

Gabriel floundered, his mouth gaping like a fish as the gears in his mind struggled to turn in a new direction in light of this unforeseen impasse. He wasn’t _really_ an idiot - he just so rarely had to deal with things not going exactly his way.

“Worry not, Archangel,” Miss Ashtoreth winked at him. “Luckily, I’ve brought my own insurance.”

She snapped her fingers and Aziraphale appeared hogtied on the bed, a strip of duct tape across his mouth. He looked suitably panicked, eyes wide, wriggling fruitlessly against the tight bonds that were wrinkling his prissy old suit, whimpering pitifully. Miss Ashtoreth grinned.

Gabriel sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. He looked every inch the bureaucrat who suspected a great deal of tedious paperwork in his future.

“Aziraphale,” he groaned. “How the Hell did this happen?”

Aziraphale answered with muffled cries, and Gabriel turned on Miss Ashtoreth.

“What are you playing at, demoness?” his gaze was cool, and she could feel the spark of electric power emanating from his corporation.

Miss Ashtoreth raised her hands. “Nothing special, really. This one has just been poking around where he doesn’t belong, always trying to thwart my wiles and get up to all manner of troublesome interference. He’s the perfect hostage to ensure my safety with you, wouldn’t you agree?”

Gabriel rubbed his temples. “Unnecessary, but fine. If it makes you feel more comfortable.”

“And besides,” Miss Ashtoreth continued, smirking, “I have a feeling you wouldn’t mind one bit if he joined in on the fun.”

She saw Gabriel’s eyes flash briefly and his throat bob. He glanced covertly at Aziraphale, whose appearance lying on the bed in bondage most certainly was now taking on a different light. Gabriel gave his head a little shake and shrugged casually. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

 _Got him_. “Good!” Miss Ashtoreth clapped her hands together so loudly that Gabriel winced.

She snapped her fingers and every stitch of Aziraphale’s clothing vanished, leaving him naked beneath his bonds. The pitch of his muffled cries rose an octave as he squirmed, and Gabriel’s jaw dropped as he stared unabashedly, taking in the state of Aziraphale’s writhing, exposed body.

Miss Ashtoreth clicked her tongue. “It was so easy to catch him, you know, but it’s not his fault, really. The lapse in responsibility lies with you, Archangel. You ought to keep better tabs on your charges. Why don’t you untie the poor thing?”

Gabriel hesitated, taking another swig of whiskey before walking stiffly to the side of the bed. With one knee resting on the edge, he reached to untie the thick ropes binding Aziraphale by hand. Miss Ashtoreth didn’t comment on his choice to forego a miracle. Of course, he could claim that he didn’t want to risk alerting Heaven to what he and Aziraphale were currently up to, but she thought it more likely that Gabriel was simply unable to resist laying hands on the fleshy, naked curves laid out so temptingly before him. Miss Ashtoreth was no novice when it came to temptations, and this one was going swimmingly already.

Aziraphale trembled, letting out intermittent little squeaks as Gabriel worked to loosen the ropes, fingers brushing and prodding at bare skin in the process. Gabriel pulled the duct tape off slowly, and Aziraphale screwed up his face in discomfort. Once free, he rubbed at where his skin was most chafed by the bonds, opening and closing his mouth as he worked out the tightness in his jaw. He wrapped his arms around his chubby, naked middle, face pink.

“Gabriel!” He said, voice raw. “Please, I can explain -”

“Shut up,” Gabriel said. “Just be quiet.”

“Aren’t you _both_ such naughty boys?” Miss Ashtoreth scolded, standing from her chair, her heels clicking on the laminate, faux-wood floor as she approached the bed. “You’d expect Heaven to teach its angels to be better behaved. Lucky for you, Nanny is here to give you a lesson. I want you both bent over the foot of the bed. Now.”

They stared and blinked at her for a moment before Aziraphale scrambled to obey, making a futile attempt to cover his naked body with his hands as he scooted to the edge of the bed and flipped over, placing his bare feet on the floor and then burying his face in his arms. His plump bottom was presented up and at Nanny’s mercy. Gabriel watched, looking very much like he was considering escape, but, the flame of desire had already been kindled within, and so he slowly went to drape himself over the end of the bed next to Aziraphale.

Nanny Ashtoreth sighed, working her slim hands beneath him to unbuckle his belt, unfasten his trousers, and slip them along with his silky boxer-briefs down to his knees. He gasped and grumbled, but allowed it, even lifting his hips to assist. Sure, she could have easily used a demonic miracle to bare his bottom, but then she would have missed out on the opportunity to brush against his erection in the process, chuckling in a knowing way that made his face blaze red.

She stepped back to appraise the sight before her. It was a demoness’s dream come true, really. Two defenseless angel bottoms bared for a bit of hellish discipline. She took her time peeling off her gloves, setting them on the bed in front of the two angels before circling slowly behind them. They tensed, waiting to be struck, but she began instead with a gentle rub over Gabriel’s tanned, muscled buttocks first, and then Aziraphale’s soft pale mounds second.

“Naughty little angels who go meddling where they ought not deserve to have their bare bottoms spanked,” she stated matter-of-factly, making the two naughty angels in the room squirm and blush in anticipation of the inevitable.

Without further hesitation, she raised her arm high and smacked her palm down firmly against Gabriel’s right buttock. She peppered his bottom with sharp smacks, and he took them stoically, the heavy sound of his breath the only indication that he was even being struck. Pink handprints began to bloom on his firm backside, but he kept still, taking the hand spanking in stride while his skin was amply warmed. Without any warning, Miss Ashtoreth moved to Aziraphale, delivering a volley of slaps to his round buttocks, which shook in delightful wobbly contrast to Gabriel’s. Unlike Gabriel, Aziraphale didn’t bother with stoicism, but yipped and wiggled through the spanking. Miss Ashtoreth switched back and forth between them at random, and did not relent until she was satisfied with the matching dark pink hue of their bottoms. She stepped back to appreciate the row of four well-spanked angel buttocks.

Pleased, she took a break to pour herself some more whiskey, enjoying a slow swig before fetching her handbag from the coffee table and tossing it onto the bed in front of the angels. It landed hard and heavy, making them both jump.

“As I’m sure you are both aware, that little hand spanking was merely a warm-up. I have a great many implements in this bag. More than a great many, actually - _infinite_. Anything that could feasibly be used to spank, blister, whip, or thrash a naughty bottom can be found in there. I’m going to let you each choose an implement. Anything you’d like. Archangel?”

Gabriel stared down at the pale blue checkered bedspread in silence.

“If you can’t decide, I can always let you try out several first - ”

He cleared his throat and interrupted, “Paddle.”

“Leather or wood?”

“Leather.”

Miss Ashtoreth’s eyebrows shot up. _Interesting._ She hadn’t expected him to choose so easily, but she supposed he _had_ been thinking about this - he was the one who sent her an ‘invitation,’ after all. He’d apparently taken plenty of time to fantasize about what he wanted.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a rectangular black leather paddle, and Gabriel watched from the corner of his eye. He sucked in a quick breath and held it, sweat beginning to bead along his neat hairline.

“And you, Principality?”

“Um … um …” Aziraphale floundered, instinctively clenching and unclenching his bottom as he pretended to weigh the decision.

His acting was spot-on, as they had discussed this scenario earlier at length. Of course, they assumed Gabriel would choose something less harsh, perhaps something more sensual than disciplinary. His choice of the leather paddle proved their assumptions correct, and so they were going to enjoy turning the tables on him.

“Do you need to test a few out first?”

“The paddle, too!” Aziraphale finally blurted out.

“Leather or wood?”

“Er … wood?”

“Very well.”

She reached into the bag and pulled out a large, thick wooden paddle drilled through with an array of holes. It was much meaner and larger than even Aziraphale expected, she knew, for his eyes went wide and he suppressed a whine in his throat at the sight of it.

“So then, we have the leather paddle for the Principality and the wooden for the Archangel.”

Gabriel’s head shot up. “No! I chose the leather!”

“You did,” Miss Ashtoreth said, smacking the leather paddle lightly against her palm. “But I never said you were choosing for yourself, did I?”

Gabriel grimaced, narrowing his eyes at her as the tension rippled through the room. However, he was in no position to bargain or argue, so he reluctantly settled down over the bed in silence. Satisfied, Miss Ashtoreth went to Aziraphale first, placing a gentle hand on his lower back. She raised the leather paddle and snapped it down against his pink bottom.

The leather may have been more forgiving, less agonizing than the wood, but in Nanny’s hand, it still packed a wicked sting, and so Aziraphale danced and stomped, wiggled and howled as she paddled his jiggly, naked rump to a bright, blazing red. Once finished, she gave him a covert, reassuring pat, leaving him to sniffle and rub his sore, hot buttocks.

She traded the leather paddle for the wooden one, and came to stand beside Gabriel. His spine was stiff, entire body tense as he awaited his punishment. She was most assuredly going to enjoy this. Gripping the handle tightly, she smacked the business end hard against Gabriel’s bared buttocks. The muscled flesh rippled just a bit before an angry pink rectangle bloomed on the skin and he shouted, aborting the sound quickly with a bite to his bottom lip. Miss Ashtoreth showed no mercy, walloping his naked rump every bit as hard as she thought he deserved. Which, for such a hypocritical, selfish, bastard prick like Gabriel, was quite hard. The wooden paddle packed a mighty punch, the holes raising a crop of painful blisters across his flesh. He pressed his face into the bed to muffle his bellows, gripping the bedspread in his fists as Nanny gave him a very thorough paddling.

“There now,” she said, tucking the paddles back into her bag and setting it aside.

Both Aziraphale’s and Gabriel’s bottoms were a shiny dark red, Gabriel’s bestrewn with several cruel blisters. They were sporting the beginnings of deep bruising that would smart for a day or so. At least if nobody saw fit to miracle the punished flesh healed.

“I’d say you’ve both been duly chastised. That must have been at least as comprehensive as a minor heavenly reprimand, wouldn’t you say? Now comes the exciting part for you, Archangel.”

He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow quirked. Somehow, even in his wrecked state with glassy wet eyes and ruddy face, his posh clothing rumpled, he gave off an air of haughtiness. Nanny suspected he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of a good spanking, which made her demonic heart swell with pride at being the one to deliver such comeuppance for a second time.

Miss Ashtoreth left them bent over with their bare red bums displayed, appreciating the view as she undressed, unzipping and stepping out of her skirt and slipping off her blouse and then folding them both neatly on the sofa. She remained in her black lingerie, revealing and sexy, but severe enough to leave no question as to who was running the show.

She pulled Aziraphale up and onto the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, urging him to sit between her legs with his back to her chest. He kept trying to cover his naked flesh, squeezing his legs together and wrapping his arms over his soft tummy and chubby little tits.

“Don’t hide, darling,” she purred into his ear. “The Archangel wants to see. Trust me.”

She was right, of course. Gabriel was looking up at them from his position bent over the end of the bed, his eyes hooded, hungry. It was a look Miss Ashtoreth recognized all too well. The look of a man (or angel) who was good and tempted and ready to give in.

Miss Ashtoreth hugged Aziraphale tightly against her front, batting his hands out of the way to scratch her nails up his belly to his chest before pinching one pink nipple. Gabriel’s stare was intense, crazed; as though he were dying of thirst and Aziraphale was the sole glass of water in a desert that he so desperately needed.

“I know your mind, Archangel Gabriel,” Miss Ashtoreth said, voice taking on a hypnotic quality. “Demons see the deepest, darkest sinful desires of all beings. Even angels. You lust for this creature - one who is soft, indulgent, and so unlike yourself.”

Gabriel unconsciously licked his lips, but didn’t speak. He’d been rather quiet for this whole ordeal, Miss Ashtoreth realized. It was nice to find _something_ that would shut this blowhard bureaucrat up.

“He has the sweetest little cunt hidden here between his legs,” she continued, prying Aziraphale’s thighs apart. He squirmed in her grip, struggling to no avail as she invoked a healthy amount of demonic strength to force his legs open. “Oh, come on, Principality. Give your boss a little peek. Can’t you see? He’s gagging for it.” She gazed up at Gabriel, all sultry sex. It was a wasted effort, though, since he appeared to only have eyes for Aziraphale’s fat pink pussy. She gave a girlish little chuckle. “Well, Archangel? Why don’t you have a taste?”

Gabriel didn’t need to be asked twice. He lunged, wrapping his large hands around Aziraphale’s ankles and pushing his legs up and back, spreading him even wider than Miss Ashtoreth had been. He licked a wet stripe with the flat of his tongue up across Aziraphale’s cunt, which made Aziraphale let out a high-pitched wail, writhing in their grips. Gabriel pressed his cheek against the inside or Aziraphale’s thigh and inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes closed in rapture at the scent of Aziraphale’s carnal essence.

Miss Ashtoreth let go of one of Aziraphale’s thighs to snake an arm across his chest, keeping him from bucking up while Gabriel ate his cunt like a starving man. They were well into improvisation territory now, and Miss Ashtoreth wondered briefly if she’d crossed any boundaries. Things were simply progressing far more quickly than even she could have predicted. However, Aziraphale was moaning and gasping while Gabriel licked his clit and tongued his hole, as wet and willing as he usually was in the throes of passion. She could tell by his breathing that he was already close to orgasm, his head thrown back, stretched to one side, exposing the rapid pulse in his neck. Gabriel’s tongue moved fast, wet, and after a few more gulps of breath, Aziraphale came with a wet gasp, eyes closed, squirming fiercely as he tried to squeeze his thighs around Gabriel’s head. Gabriel continued relentlessly lapping Aziraphale between the legs in spite of his shrill whimpers.

“Have mercy, Archangel,” Miss Ashtoreth finally scolded lightly, Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Gabriel gave Aziraphale a few final licks, sucks, and kisses before reluctantly dislodging his head from between Aziraphale’s thighs, wiping the slick from his face with the back of his hand. He knelt back on the bed with his trousers and pants still bunched around his ankles, expensive shirt rucked up and wrinkled, though he didn’t seem to care in the slightest. His cock was at full attention, the generously sized effort hard against his chiseled stomach, tip glistening.

Miss Ashtoreth took the sight in and then bent her head to whisper in Aziraphale’s ear, “Do you want to let him fuck you?”

They hadn’t planned to take things this far, but so long as Aziraphale was enjoying himself, she would go to the ends of the earth. Still panting, his face damp and red, Aziraphale opened his eyes and turned to Gabriel and his eager erection. Aziraphale was clearly interested, mouth practically watering, but he hesitated, shrugging against her. Miss Ashtoreth gave him a little nudge.

“It’s fine, Angel,” she murmured, extricating herself from beneath him to stand. He lay on his back, breathing heavily, flushed all the way down to his chest. “You two enjoy yourselves,” she said, loudly this time. “I’ll join the fun momentarily.”

She stepped aside as though she were getting more to drink, but discreetly pulled a mobile phone from her bag. Gabriel paid her no mind, toeing out of his shoes and socks and kicking off his trousers and pants. He practically tore his shirt as he wrestled it off his shoulders. Naked at last, he climbed on top of Aziraphale, who bit his bottom lip, but spread his legs and allowed Gabriel to settle between them.

Miss Ashtoreth waited until Gabriel had pinned Aziraphale’s wrists above his head to stop his wandering hands before she took the first of many photographs. Aziraphale was bent nearly in half, knees to his chest. Gabriel straddled Aziraphale’s hips and lined his cock up, pushing inside Aziraphale’s sopping wet cunt as his body pressed down on him. They both groaned loudly as he began to thrust, and Aziraphale’s feet bounced in the air in time with the rapidly speeding movement, yelping from the force. It came as no surprise that the Archangel was a _beast_ of a lover.

Miss Ashtoreth’s view was outrageously lewd, which delighted her terribly. One set of red, well-spanked buttocks atop the other, Gabriel’s girth stretching Aziraphale wide as he slid in and out. The wet, shiny slick was not only visible with every push and pull, but it made obscene, sloppy sounds as they fucked like mating animals before her.

The sight ignited a fire in her own belly, and she set the phone aside. She had plenty of incriminating photos already and she wasn’t about to miss out on the fun. She slipped her panties down and off, and made a most astounding effort; not only one, but _two_ enormous cocks emerged from between her slender legs. The sudden rush of blood into the pair of erections made her a bit light-headed, and she had to place a steadying hand on the wall for half a moment.

Once composed, she climbed onto the bed and crawled up behind the two angels, placing a hand on Gabriel’s flank. His hips stuttered as he startled, head whipping over his shoulder. Miss Ashtoreth grinned.

“You didn’t really expect me to sit this one out, did you? You don’t need to stop what you’re doing. I’m just going to join in.”

She ran one lacquered nail between Gabriel’s buttocks and he shuddered as his arsehole was suitably prepared for penetration, miraculously stretched and lubricated. She then pressed the same finger against Aziraphale’s fluttering anus and heard him yelp when his tight pucker was readied, as well. She measured everything up, and grew her hemipenes absurdly large and lengthy in order to accomplish what she had in mind, and then lined a cock up with each angel’s anus and simultaneously pushed inside them both. She pressed until her hips were against their backsides, filling them both as deeply as she could manage from the angle, which, to her credit, stretched them plenty.

The sensation was luscious, their tight arseholes squeezing Miss Ashtoreth’s cocks to varying degrees as Gabriel resumed fucking Aziraphale beneath her. She rolled her hips, sliding in and then out, and the three settled into an awkward and sweaty, but delightfully decadent grinding that soon sent them all gasping and moaning.

Gabriel came first, of course, submitting to his passions as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. He shot off inside Aziraphale’s pussy with a broken groan. His cock softened, but remained inside, and he let himself relax against Aziraphale’s soft body. This made it easier for Nanny Ashtoreth to fuck into both of them at once, which she did with fervor, enjoying the feel of them hot and panting beneath her. She placed one hand on top of Gabriel’s heaving back and another on Aziraphale’s hip, stroking their clammy skin as she pounded relentlessly into their arseholes. It didn’t take long before she reached her peak, letting out a throaty moan as her cocks pulsed through an intense orgasm, filling two angels at once with a plentiful load of demon cum.

After, she sat back, adjusting her fiery hair and catching her breath. Gabriel, spunk leaking from his hole, was sprawled atop Aziraphale, whose pussy and anus were stretched open, pink and glistening. Gabriel finally rolled off, flaccid cock resting against his thigh as he settled beside Aziraphale on the bed. It was very clear they were both pleasantly fucked out which gave Miss Ashtoreth a twinge of pride for having orchestrated the whole thing.

It was about just about time for Miss Ashtoreth to reveal to Gabriel that she now possessed photographic evidence that would ruin his status in Heaven, and that he’d better watch his back and stop bullying Aziraphale post haste. She had considered that the photos might also incriminate Aziraphale in the process, but he assured her that it wouldn’t be nearly as serious for him as it would for the Archangel Fucking Gabriel. It wouldn’t matter anyway, since they knew Gabriel would likely do anything to keep evidence of his tryst with his subordinate and a demon from ever seeing the light of day or Heaven.

Miss Ashtoreth reached for the phone. “Well, Archangel, I really hope you enjoyed yourself, because - ”

“Because, well! Rather surprisingly, _I_ certainly did!” Aziraphale interrupted loudly, giving Miss Ashtoreth a wide-eyed look and a minute shake of his head. “Even so,” Aziraphale continued, frowning at Miss Ashtoreth. “I demand you free me at once, foul fiend! I only permitted you to take advantage of me as leverage because I …” his cheeks pinkened, “That is to say … I was having a smashing good time!”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, his shoulders shaking. “For once, something we can agree upon, Aziraphale. I assume we’ll both keep quiet about this to the home office?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale agreed, ears reddening slightly.

Gabriel stared into the distance and nodded. “I’ll see to that extra miracle allowance you requested as soon as I get back.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Miss Ashtoreth was confused, but trusted Aziraphale implicitly, and so followed his lead. The evening’s proceedings ended officially with some awkwardness, all three a bit stiff and formal, as though they were wrapping up a board meeting rather than an orgy. Aziraphale and Gabriel left together, Gabriel giving a curt nod that could almost be interpreted as friendly towards Miss Ashtoreth on their way out.

She let out a heavy sigh and sank into the chair, miracling a full glass of whiskey into her hand that she finished in three large swallows. _Well. That was a thing._

* * *

“So, explain to me why we didn’t go through with my brilliant blackmail plan, Angel?” Crowley asked, lounging on the bookshop sofa with a glass of red in hand.

“Well, you see … I just …” he tugged nervously at his collar. “I _believe_ we all really enjoyed the experience, yes?” Crowley shrugged and nodded. Aziraphale wasn’t wrong there. “So why spoil it with something as nasty as blackmail?” Aziraphale wrinkled his nose up as he said the word, as though it was something terribly distasteful and not their plan from the beginning. “Besides, I’m willing to bet Gabriel won’t be giving me as much trouble. You heard him, right? Why would he bother trumping up charges for a reprimand for the mere chance at groping my backside now that he’s already gotten a leg over?”

Crowley snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes before frowning and letting out a huff of air.

“Oh, don’t be jealous, dearest,” Aziraphale said, rushing over to take Crowley’s hand. “It isn’t like he’s _important_ to me. Not like you are, my love. It was just sort of … exciting, wasn’t it?”

Crowley had to admit that it was. “Does that mean you’d be interested in us having another tumble with the Archangel Gabriel?”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed and he coyly sipped his own wine. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
